<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Не) раскушенный ящик by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422270">(Не) раскушенный ящик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020'>fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru'>Riru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Молодо-зелено [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что же в коробке?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Молодо-зелено [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9 - fandom One Piece 2020: спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Не) раскушенный ящик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/gifts">ebobulochka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема спецквеста: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2005">scp-2005 «Предсказания прошлого»</a>.<br/>О таинственных инопланетных объектах, хранимых в специальных коробках для изучения и оказывающих непредсказуемое влияние при контакте с людьми. Передающих полученные данные… куда-то. Или нет?</p><p>Форма: сет малых хлебобулочек, 30 шт.</p><div>
  <p>Бета — <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/">Greenmusik</a></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>однажды глупый динозавр<br/>
домой коробку притащил<br/>
ну ладно может быть не глупый<br/>
и может ло ему велел</p><p>отвлёкся глупый динозавр<br/>
чтоб долго нежно ло погрызть<br/>
и о коробке этой сраной<br/>
забылось как-то вот совсем</p><p>но позже стало интересно<br/>
ведь неспроста среди руин<br/>
хранилась в тайнике с загадкой<br/>
коробка с некоей хуйнёй</p><p>и вот в порыве жажды знаний<br/>
ло ковырял и так и сяк<br/>
таинственную оболочку<br/>
в итоге ломом победив</p><p>внутри хранился старый ящик<br/>
какой-то пыльный и чудной<br/>
и абсолютно бесполезный<br/>
не вызвал в общем интерес</p><p>но волей судеб через месяц<br/>
после очередной дыры<br/>
хоть не в стене и то спасибо<br/>
вернулся ло один домой</p><p>так глупо с дрейком поругались<br/>
опять козёл своё завёл<br/>
куда мол лезешь полудурок<br/>
поранишься а мне спасай</p><p>и ло вдруг так осточертело<br/>
он устрашающ или где<br/>
да сам пойдёт поприключаться<br/>
да больно надо это всё</p><p>но дома в тишине вдруг стало<br/>
уныло дрейка ждать назад<br/>
и ло решил пора бы снова<br/>
тот ящик странный изучить</p><p>смотрел угрюмо на добычу<br/>
а та возьми да и начни<br/>
шептать какие-то там тайны<br/>
о дне морском и пиздеце</p><p>что ло мол виноватый в чём-то<br/>
предательства все от любви<br/>
хуйня-война страданья вечны<br/>
и только тьма и пустота</p><p>и стоило бы удивиться вроде<br/>
но ящик складно лепетал<br/>
все предадут тебя оставят<br/>
бесславно тупо помирать</p><p>но как же дрейк меня оставит<br/>
ло усомнившись возразил<br/>
да точно бросят и забудут<br/>
а сердце  вынут и пропьют</p><p>несносный сраный этот шёпот<br/>
лишил покоя внутрь влез<br/>
что мол секреты все раскроет<br/>
не затыкался ни на миг</p><p>***<br/>
наверно зря я так ругался<br/>
меланхолично думал дрейк<br/>
ло не со зла туда попёрся<br/>
но не молчать же было бля</p><p>нашёлся ло по счастью дома<br/>
но было что-то тут не так<br/>
сидел и гладил пыльный ящик<br/>
даже рукой не помахал</p><p>дрейк как-то сразу весь напрягся<br/>
не нравился уж очень взгляд<br/>
которым ло смотрел на кубик<br/>
а не привычно на него</p><p>и тут ебучий странный ящик<br/>
возьми и вякни в тишину<br/>
что ло никто не ждёт снаружи<br/>
и в чём-то ло мол виноват</p><p>так и стоял дрейк поражённо<br/>
слегка в руках позеленев<br/>
а ло кивал с согласным видом<br/>
как будто ящик не пиздит</p><p>пришлось в свои брать дело лапы<br/>
решительно схватить хуйню<br/>
и нахрен с боем её вырвать<br/>
и сразу выбросить в окно</p><p>ты что творишь моя коробка<br/>
мой тайный самый лучший друг<br/>
который был со мной так нежен<br/>
такие вещи мне шептал</p><p>да слышал я что там за вещи<br/>
а сколько ты уже не спал<br/>
не жрал а просто это слушал<br/>
да ты вконец тут охуел</p><p>ло виновато взгляд потупил<br/>
и дрейк аж дрогнул весь внутри<br/>
ну вот зачем опять ругаю<br/>
ну он же явно не алло</p><p>послушай ло давай ты просто<br/>
расслабишься передохнёшь<br/>
немного станешь снова сукой<br/>
и вот тогда поговорим</p><p>***<br/>
не понимаю просто дрейк-я<br/>
с чего ты вот сейчас пришёл<br/>
оставил бы меня и ладно<br/>
я плох уж очень для тебя</p><p>у дрейка сделалось со взглядом<br/>
такое будто он хотел<br/>
пойти догнать ебучий ящик<br/>
погнуть и выпнуть на луну</p><p>ну не смотри так сам ведь знаешь<br/>
я не гожусь ни для чего<br/>
договорить же ло не дали<br/>
уверенно прижав к себе</p><p>погладил дрейк его рукою<br/>
по волосам и по лицу<br/>
и принялся  вот прям словами<br/>
хвалить и чуточку ругать</p><p>сам знаю да ты дурень всё же<br/>
наслушался такой хуйни<br/>
ну как тебя я мог оставить<br/>
и обнимал его всего</p><p>***<br/>
ко дну спускался грустно ящик<br/>
не понят не разгадан весь<br/>
передавал сигнал куда-то<br/>
едва избегнув злобный кусь</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>